Sin Mal
Sin 'is an obtainable character of ''Guns Girl - School Day Z. Biography While '''Kiana '''and her friends are training in St.Freya HS, '''Bronya '''got controlled by Anti-entropy to attack St.Freya HS. Later, '''Mei '''and the gang had managed to wake up '''Bronya '''and save the nuclear reactor in Hyperion from exploding by the power of '''Bronya. After that, Sin 'appeared and sabotaged the communication system that lead an assault on Hyperion. '''Bronya '''suggested an assault back on Anti-entropy ship to destroy its power unit, the "moonlight throne". By '''Himeko ' 's cunning driving, Hyperion managed to "knock" the door on Anti-entropy ship and began our heroine's assault to end this conflict. When arriving at the "moonlight throne", our gang began to learn the true motive of anti-entropy. Here, they encountered 'Cocolia '''and '''Sin '''that wanted to capture '''Mei '(as "The Third Lawman") to finalize their plan but they got defeated by '''Kiana that caused their plan to fail. Then 'Cocolia '''began to wake up "Sirin", the being known as "The Second Lawman". The last thing we can see is "Sirin", a voice replied to '''Cocolia '''and '''Bronya '''telling that Anti-entropy is beginning to fall. Official Description Birthday : September 9 Age : 14 Height : 148cm Weight : 43kg Three Sizes : Top Secret!!! Personality During a fight, she can be mischievous and terribly evil against her enemies. Lack of humanity, and has some tastes for masochism. She devoted her life to serve Cocolia's ambitions. Deep down, she just wants to have some friends to play with. ''Too edgy for you. Battle Trait : Sin's ability to control time is her specialty in this battle, and she can gain buffs depending on the clock's phase behind her. There are 4 phases in total : *When there are clouds shown on the clock, Sin will reflect any damage taken back to the player. The reflected damage can be dodged. *When the sun is shown on the clock, Sin will gain a defense buff that will reduce all damage taken. *When the moon is shown on the clock, Sin will receive an attack buff and will deal higher damage. *When nothing is shown on the clock, a small DoT will be dealt to the player throughout the phase. Can be ignored as it doesn't hurt much. The phases will change periodically and will always follow the same order (cloud, sun, moon, blank). Sin will also periodically teleport to dodge one attack that she receives, making one hit weapons with very low hit intervals such as snipers to be less effective against her. Attacks : Sin has 2 basic attack patterns. Her basic attacks do not deal much damage and can be easily avoided. *Throughout the fight, Sin will constantly chase the player and try to slash the player with what appears to be a dagger resembling a clock hand when Sin manages to get close. *Sin will periodically throw 5 daggers which spread like a fan at the player. Before hitting the player, Sin will stop the movements of the dagger, giving the player enough time to react and dodge them by slipping through or simply avoiding the spread area. Special Attacks : Throughout the fight, Sin will periodically spawn a Bronya and Seele dolly. *When a Bronya dolly is spawned, Sin will run to it and stab it, generating an area in the shape of a circle. While inside the circle, the player's movement speed and fire rate are reduced. All automatic weapons cannot fire rapidly either and will turn into semi-automatic weapons, rendering Assault Rifles and Chainsaws to be ineffective while inside the area. *Seele's dolly, when spawned, will be seen strapped to a bomb. The player can destroy the bomb by continuously attacking it. Similar to enemies with crystalize elite skill, it will only receive 1 damage per hit and needs a huge amount of hits for it to be destroyed. Therefore, weapons with huge fire rate will be useful. If the player is too late, the player will be forcefully pulled to the dolly and it will explode, dealing a huge amount of damage to the player, sometimes capable of killing. The explosion however, can be dodged. Ultimate Attacks : Everytime the player manages to deplete one of Sin's health bar, Sin will stop time, locking the player's attack and movements WHILE they are OUTSIDE the area generated from Bronya's dolly. Leaving the circle in the middle of the time stop will still lock the player. The lock cannot be removed by any means, even with immunity. During the time stop, all groundfire/areas/deploys created by the player will be removed. After stopping the time, Sin will proceed to attack the player with one of two attacks (chosen randomly), both are capable of instantly killing the player when hit, especially when her attack buff is active. None of these attacks can be dodged with dodge rate parameters when hit. *Sin will teleport behind the player and instantly attacks with a clock dagger combo. If the first hit successfully hits the player, the following hits will continue hitting the player regardless of where the player moves to. *Sin will teleport somewhere in a straight horizontal line of the player. After teleporting, she will launch a large clock-hand javelin/spear, dealing one massive damage at the player if hit. Tips : *Sin is immune to all movement altering statuses except slow. Freeze/Stun/Immobilize weapons are ineffective against her. *Despite her ultimate attacks being unable to be dodged, increased dodge rate parameters are quite important when fighting her to counter her damage reflect phase and avoid receiving any damage from Seele doll's explosion. *To be safe, make sure Sin spawned a circle not long after a health bar is depleted. It is not impossible for the circle or area to disappear in the middle of her time stop, causing the player to be locked. Needless to say, she will still use her ultimate whether a circle is active or not when a health bar is depleted. *Weapons that does continuous damage such as DoT weapons or Judah is not recommended against her. This is to prevent follow up damage from remaining when she switches her clock phase, as the damage reflect is capable of killing the player. *Weapons that have high fire rate are useful to counter her Seele bomb. However, remember to stay outside the circle when time is not stopped to use it effectively. *Emerald, the familiar, is quite useful against her especially when the player is forced to take her ultimate attack. When the player is locked, they can still activate the familiar's ougi, preventing the player from taking damage during Sin's ultimate when Emerald's ougi is used. *The similar trick can be used with buddies, for example by using the invulnerability time when a buddy is spawned to escape, or using the buddy to deplete a health bar and take the ultimate damage. Note that this trick can only be used in Story and Weekly Boss, and other stages that enables the usage of buddy character. *It is possible for Seele dolly to explode mid-time stop and pull the player out of the circle. Please be wary of this, and if possible, destroy it before depleting a health bar completely. *GIT GUD Eternal Set This set is drop from Sin Mal Weekly Boss. They have time-stop relate ability. Defeating may reward the players with the following: *Eternal Short Hand *Eternal Gunfire *Eternal Sin Mark *Eternal Moment Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters